1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to configuring information handling system and more particularly to an online sales method for providing performance information regarding an intended use of the information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to sell information handling systems online, often with a configuration system that allows for the selection of components and their associated prices. In certain known configuration systems, the only characteristic presented with each selection is the price of the selection. Additional effort is often required by the purchaser to research specific differences if the differences are not clearly pointed out on the configuration page.
When a customer is trying to configure a high end information handling system such as is often used for gaming purposes, there is usually very little information presented regarding each specific item and how it will effect the gaming experience. The effect on the gaming experience is usually related to the performance of the information handling system or peripheral.
It would be desirable to provide a customer with information regarding how each choice or change to an information handing system in the configurator would effect the performance of the information handling system for a certain game or class of games.